Pay Back
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Stefan is ready to show Damon who is the boss. Stefan/Damon Slash M/M sex


Disclaimer: I own nothing here.

XXX

Stefan is ready to show Damon who is the boss. Stefan/Damon Slash

XXX

"This is a Hell of a way to weigh up," Damon said to himself. His hands were tied behind his back with rope and it should have been a easy break, but there were small traces of vervain in it. Not enough to hurt him, but enough so he couldn't break free.

"Stephan, can you please explain why I'm tied up like this?" In a burst of speed the younger Vampire stood above looking down at the helpless Vampire.

"I was thinking last night and after a few hours I decided you need to know who the boss is." Damon laughed at the statement.

"And you think you will be able to do that?" A evil grin spread across Stefan's face.

"Yes, and I think we need to do something about that mouth." A roll of Duct Tape appeared. Damon opened his mouth to protest, but Stefan was faster. He placed a piece of tape of Damon's mouth.

"I think we need a couple of layers to keep that big mouth quiet." Three more pieces were placed down.

"That will do." Stefan threw the roll away then began to remove the elder brother's pants. Damon yelled in protest, but the words never made it out. It took one second to remove the pants and boxers. They were both thrown aside.

"You look so helpless all tied up and gagged on the bed." Stefan rub Damon's soft cock.

"Why aren't you hard?" He climb on the bed to get a better look. "I thought you got off on this kind of stuff." He placed a kiss on the end, then turned to look at his victim. Eyes widened in surprise. The surprise Damon was experiencing now would be nothing compared to what would happen next. Stefan took Damon into his mouth.

"MPPPPH!" Damon yelled through his gag. It was very big surprise to him to have this done to him by the man he called his little brother. Stefan was enjoying the taste of the cock in his mouth. Every passing second he went up and down, he felt it slowly get harder. After five minutes, Damon was standing tall and proud.

"There, now, that wasn't so hard." Damon rolled his eyes at that joke. Stephan kept stroking as he began to kiss and lick Damon's nipples.

'Damn it! What else does he know I like to do during sex?' Damon wondered. He moved his hands trying to free himself from his bonds. He wanted to get free and show that sexual deviant who is the boss. At that moment, he felt two sharp objects sink into his skin on his neck. Damon began to squirm as he felt the blood being drained.

'He bit me! God, damn it! He bit me!' Stephan released his teeth from Damon's neck. A evil grin appeared on his face.

"You're mine now." The look on Damon's face told him he wasn't expecting this at all. A simple bite on a human meant food, but one on a vampire meant Domination to the other.

"Now to finish you off," Stefan announced as he positioned himself in between Damon's legs. He lifted them up a little to clear his target. As he watched Stephan prep himself to get the deed done, a wave of fear went through his body. He and Stephan have fooled a lot over the years and he always made Stefan bottom. The bottom position was never something he really wanted to try.

"Alright, I'm all lubed up and ready to attack." Damon's eyes widen from the pain he knew was coming.

Slowly Stefan slid his dick into Damon's hole. Damon looked like he was in pain and not enjoying himself.

"Good thing you have a high pain tolerance," Stefan mocked as he pushed himself further inside. He was surprised to feel such heat in a Vampire.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to enjoy this so much." Just to be nice, Stephan thrust slowly into Damon, so he could get use to the movement inside of him. Hey, Damon couldn't say his brother wasn't a nice person.

Damon moved with each uncomfortable thrust. Stefan knew he didn't like this, but after a hundred years, he had it coming. The thrusting began to get quicker and hard. Soon, he heard Damon moaning beneath his gag.

"You like my cock up your ass?" Damon gave several nods of his head. "Want me to go faster?" More nods. "All right, here we go."

Using his Vampire speed, Stephan gave the other Vampire a work out. The moans and groans from Damon grew louder and louder. After the hundredth push, Damon open his mouth wide enough to release the tape from his mouth. He moved his head to get the rest off.

"Keep fucking, Stefan, and don't stop until you fill me up," Damon demanded.

"As you wish." Gripping tightly on the sides to keep a hold of his prey, he then used his Vampire strength to blow his brother's mind. With his mouth free, Damon was free to yell at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, god, Stefan, give it to me." The strong anal attacks finally resulted in what Damon wanted. Both gave a cry of orgasm when both of their loads were released at the same time. It took them several minutes to catch their breaths before Damon spoke.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now untie me." A evil grin spread across the younger Vampire's face.

"Why would I want to do that?" Stefan slowly pulled out of Damon. "I have you where I want you and I want to have more fun." He grab the roll of Duct Tape. He rip off a few pieces and placed them over his unwilling victim's mouth.

"I'm you master and I will tell you when I had enough." He jump on top of Damon and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Consider this more pay back for everything you ever had done since you return to Mystic Falls." Damon knew he was going to be in for a very long day. Maybe even night.

The End

Thanks for reading have a good day.


End file.
